Fifteen
by echoinmymind
Summary: Miley is at the Grammy pre-party and runs into her past. FIC IS LEGAL! R&R!


_**Fifteen**_

_Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen  
Feeling like there nothing to figure out  
Well count to ten, take it in  
This is life before who you're gonna be  
Fifteen_

I latched onto Taylors arm, as we entered the building for the Pre-Grammy party. We were performing together, so we decided just to come to the party together. As soon as I gazed over all the stars, I spotted one of my very good friends. Katy Perry. She ran over to us, greeting us with hugs that could instantly lift your spirit. I smiled at her, as she rambled on about how cute we looked and how her dress didn't suit her well. I wasn't paying attention, as I skimmed through the celebrities that had come to the party. I didn't see the people, or more importantly the _person_ I was looking for. I got a nudge from Taylor, as I glanced over to her. She subtly signaled toward the door, which we happened to be standing right next to. As soon as I turned around, my breathe got caught in my throat, as I saw them gracefully walk in the room. I looked back at Taylor, as I noticed Katy had gone. Taylor whispered a soft 'go' as I took a deep breath, walking over to them.

"Hi." I whispered, as the three dashing boys turned toward me.

"Miles! What's up?!" Joe asked, being the first one to hug me. I hugged him back, glad that someone broke the ice. Sure, things were getting better, seeing as Kevin, Joe and I talked backstage almost the entire time at the Inaugural, but I still want to get things better with Nick. I mean, there's been some hugs and a conversation or two, but I want things back how the used to be.

"Hey Kev." I said, as I hugged him. He hugged me back, squeezing me tightly against him.

"Hey Smiley!" he said, placing a soft kiss on my forehead. I pulled back, as he smiled. I looked over at Nick, who smiled slightly at me. I looked over at Joe and Kevin and signaled for them to leave. Kevin understood, while Joe just smiled. They walked past me, Joe whispering in my ear "Niley together again". I subtly punched him in the arm, earning an approving smile for Kevin. As soon as they were out of hearing distance, I spoke up.

"Hey Nick." I said, smiling brightly.

"Hey Mi." he said, as I got butterflies in my stomach. He was the only who called me that, which I had no problem with.

"So, how you been?" I asked him.

"I've been good. What about you?" he asked. I sighed, hardly hearing a word he said, over all the noise.

"Do you want to go somewhere and talk?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Come on, I know a place." He said, grabbing my hand, as I got the same feeling in my stomach. He dragged me through the sea of people and guided me to door. He opened it up, it having stairs leading up the something. He started walking, me following. The door slammed as I shrieked. I heard him chuckle, as he grabbed my hand tighter.

"Its okay, Mi." he said, as he lead me up the dark stairwell. We reached the top, as he opened up the door, it leading to the roof. It was a beautiful dark night. He took me over to a semi-old couch that was most likely meant to be thrown away. We sat down on the couch and started talking.

"So, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm good. Works been well. Everything's good right now. How about you?" I asked.

"It's good. We're working on our next album. Everything is good right now." He said. I nodded, smiling.

"That's great Nick, it really is." I said, in a soft tone.

"So how are you and Selena?" I asked, hoping not to be going too far.

"Um, we broke up. About two weeks ago, actually." He said.

"Wow, I'm sorry Nick. Are you okay?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm fine. We weren't in love. I don't think we really even liked each other. How are you and Justin?" he asked me. I sighed, looking down.

"We broke up, yesterday." I whispered.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mi." he said, in a kind of shocked tone. "What happened?" he asked.

"Um, let's just say he wanted to do some . . . things . . . that I wasn't quite ready for and he kept on pushing me about it and one time he went too far, and so I broke up with him." I said. I looked over at Nick and I saw him clenching his fists and he looked angry.

"I'm going to kill him." He said.

"Nick, please don't. Okay. He didn't actually do anything, please don't." I tried.

"I'm going to kill the bastard!" he said, getting more and more angry.

"Nick, please don't do anything, please! For me!" I said. He looked me in the eyes, his face softening.

"Mi, did he hurt you?" he asked me. What was I supposed to tell him? I don't want him to kill Justin, but I didn't want to lie to him.

"Did he hurt you?" Nick asked me again. I sighed, looking down. I didn't say anything, before Nick spoke up.

"Oh my god, Miley. Why didn't you tell somebody? Why not Mandy or Taylor?" he asked me.

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal. He said that I deserved it and I probably did." I whispered.

"No, you didn't deserve that! No one does! Oh my god." Nick said, softly. He pulled me into him, as I rested my head against his firm chest, as he gently rubbed my back.

I felt safe, and I loved having that feeling. No one else can make me feel this safe. It's a feeling that I need to feel more often.

"Okay, can we lighten the mood a little bit?" I asked Nick, giggling a bit. He nodded reluctantly, pulling back, smiling.

"So, how's Taylor. I haven't talked to her much since her and Joe broke up." Nick said.

"She's okay. She's doing a lot better. So yeah, she's good." I said.

"So, are you working on any more music?" Nick asked me. I shrugged.

"No, not really. I mean, I've been writing some stuff, but nothing official yet." I said.

"Well, I hope you make another one soon. Your last album was amazing. I loved it. It was just so . . . You. Not that bubbly, Disney Channel crap, just you." Nick said. I giggle soft, as I nodded my head.

"Thanks Nick. I happen to like that 'bubbly Disney Channel crap', as you call it." I said, sticking out my tongue.

"Yeah, yeah." He said, rolling his eyes playfully. I was about to say something, when I felt my Blackberry buzz from my bag. I pulled it out, seeing I had received a text message from Taylor.

'_Hey. . where r u? The announcements and crap r startin soon (: so come on! _

_-Tay_

I rolled my eyes, reading the message.

"Nick, I think we need to get back down. Taylor said the announcements and "crap" are starting soon and who would want to miss that?" I joked. He smiled, standing up. He grabbed my hand, helping me up. He led me to the stairs and down them. We got back in the room, just as everyone was heading back to their seats. He gave me a quick hug. He walked over to his table and I walked to mine, sitting down in between Taylor and Katy. I glanced to my front side and saw Nick smiling at me. I put my phone on silent, holding it on my lap. I was listening to all the people talk when I looked down and saw that I had a new message. I opened the message, seeing it was from Nick.

'_Hey MC . . . meet me the roof. I have 2 talk 2 u!'_

_-Nicky_

I rolled my eyes, looking over at Nick's table. He smiled at me and I rolled my eyes.

The rest of night was pretty boring. I wasn't focusing on anything, except for Nick. I didn't _want_ to think about anything except for Nick. I think I'm falling for him again, and maybe it's not the best timing, but it is now or never. After the award show, I leaned over to Taylor.

"I'm going to talk to Nick. Wait for me in the car?" I asked, whispering in her ear. She nodded, smiling at me brightly.

"Got get him, girl." She said, pushing me. I giggled, walking over to the stairwell. I ran up the stairs and onto the roof. I saw Nick sitting on the couch, staring up into the sky. I walk over to him, my heels hitting against the cold, hard pavement. I wrapped my arms around myself, needing warmth.

"What did you need to talk to me about, Nick?" I asked, shivering.

"You cold?" he asked, ignoring my question.

"Well yeah, because it's like 15degrees out here." I said. He nodded, taking his jacket off himself and wrapping it around me.

"Thanks." I whispered, wrapping my little body into his huge jacket.

"Now, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked him. He smiled.

"I just wanted to give you a proper goodbye, without everyone around." He said, smiling.

"And what might that be?" I asked him. He smirked, as he pulled me into a tight hug.

"You look as beautiful as you did when we were going out." He whispered. I giggled.

"I was fifteen and it was only a year ago." I said, softly.

"Well, I liked it when you were fifteen." He rambled. I smiled.

"Well, I'll work on that." I said.

"Okay, you better get going. My brothers don't know where I am and I bet Taylor is waiting for you." Nick said, pulling away.

"Yeah, goodbye Nick." I whispered, walking away and down the stairwell. I walked out into the building and went outside. I saw Taylor waiting there in her car. I went over, as she unlocked the doors. I climbed in her car, as she started off toward my house. I heard my phone buzz as I looked down, seeing I had a message from Nick.

I unlocked my phone and opened up the message.

'Hey beautiful. I just wanted to tell you that I hope you have fun being _**fifteen**_. Goodnight superstar.

P.S-Keep my coat. I know you like it. (:

-Nicky

_Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen  
Feeling like there nothing to figure out  
Well count to ten, take it in  
This is life before who you're gonna be  
Fifteen_

**A/N: Okay, here is a random one-shot. I was bored, and I loved Miley and Taylor's performance or 'Fifteen' at the Grammy's. They did amazing. I hope you like this random one-shot. R&R!**

_**xoxo Erin**_


End file.
